unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Crafting
See also: Weapons Overview Weapon Crafting is a feature added to the game in December 2015 (November 2015 for JP/CN server). With this function, you can tailor-make your own Weapon Cards, which can be more powerful than the ordinary ones. Wild Weapons Cards Wild Weapons Cards can be used by all the characters (including monster cards). Craft Your First Weapon To begin with, you will need the following materials: *One base weapon. This base weapon must be one from the first table of this page. *One Mutated Mineral. To begin the crafting, open the Equipment tab in your Deck, and select an aforementioned weapon card as the base weapon. By clicking level-up you will see the following interface: Drag and drop the Mutated Mineral card to the empty boxes and click the "Fusion" button appears on the right. Now the base weapon will turn into one of the following weapons by random. The stats of this Lv.1 weapon are also random, but you can adjust them later on. Understanding the stats of your weapon card To illustrate the idea, we will use the following card as an example. *The values on the first row apply for all kinds of duels, i.e. both PVP and PVE (Quest and Raids). They are thus general values. (Don't be fooled by the term Duel and think that this row of values is for PVP only! This is not the case!) **All of the four values in this row must be in the range +9 inclusive. **Unless you use some items to increase the limit, the sum of the four values in this row must not excess +2. (As hinted by the "Max:2" label) *The values on the second row are the additional bonus for PVE (Quest and Raid). **For wild weapon cards (as in this example), all of the four values in this row cannot excess the current level of the card. **For character-exclusive weapon cards, all of the four values in this row cannot excess (5 + the current level of the card). **Sum up the bonuses from the 1st and 2nd row will give you the final stats for PVE. Therefore, the stats of the weapon card above is: *''For PVP'': Short Range ATK -1, Middle, Long Range ATK -1, Short Range DEF +2; *''For PVE'': Short Range ATK +4, Middle, Long Range ATK +4, Short Range DEF +7, Middle, Long Range DEF +5. Character Exclusive Weapons Main article: Weapon Crafting/Character Exclusive Weapons Level Up Your Card You can feed various materials to your weapon card to raise its level. In the process, you can also adjust the stats of the card by choosing the suitable materials to feed. When the weapon increases its level, the maximum values allowed for the second row also increase. Keep in mind that the stats of the card are restricted by the rules stated in the previous section. If your card has reached the maximum value for certain stats, any material which can increase that particular stats cannot be fed to your weapon card. The materials which you can feed to your cards are listed below. *When a wild weapon card reaches Lv. 10, a passive skill will be unlocked. (Different from the "reduced skill requirement", not yet implemented) *The experience points (EXP) required for reaching each level are listed below. Weapon EXP table List of Rewards from Raid Bosses Some of the materials above have to be obtained from Raid bosses. For more information, please refer to: Main article: List of Rewards from Raid Bosses Reference The information above mainly comes from this page. Used with permission. Category:Weapon Cards